Three's Company
by Heartless Little Thing
Summary: One rainy night, Shido and Kazuki show up on Emishi's doorstep, needing a place to stay...and insanity follows as they search for ways to entertain themselves. Kazuki x Shido x Emishi


**Title**: Three's Company (**SCG**: I renamed it. I'd like to call it, 'The Threesome Adventures of Shido, Kazuki and Emishi'. But that won't fit as a title. -sulk-)

**Summary: **One rainy night, Shido and Kazuki show up on Emishi's doorstep, needing a place to stay...and insanity follows as they search for ways to entertain themselves.

**Pairing(s):** Emishi x Shido x Kazuki

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s)**: Shonen-ai, future yaoi

**Note(s): **

**SCG**: Hurrah. This is what happens when you get drunk. Or high.  
**Ktin:** Or you're just naturally that way.  
**SCG:** I'd rather pretend I'm some sort of drug addict than admit I really am this crazy.  
**Ktin: ...  
SCG:** I bring you...the first (I hope) Emishi x Shido x Kazuki. Meaning it **will** be a threesome later. :)

**Disclaimer:** ...Do you REALLY think I'd be writing this if I owned any part of Get Backers?

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Have a Sleepover!

* * *

Emishi lowered his sunglasses, surveying the pair before him. Shido and what appeared to be Kazuki stood in the doorway to his humble apartment. Both were soaked and shaking, and Kazuki was leaning heavily on the Beastmaster. The brunette's hair was falling out of its place, blocking his face from view. 

Emishi grinned. "To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

In the background, a burst of lightning flashed, quickly followed by a roll of thunder. The Threadmaster whimpered, clinging tighter.

"...Can we stay here tonight?" Shido asked wearily, patting his terrified friend's back soothingly, albeit awkwardly.

Moving to let them inside, Emishi replied, "Sure!" He glanced at the sky. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"...hn..." Shido almost had to pull his companion inside.

Emishi tilted his head, observing how their clothes clung to their forms in a way that was almost... provocative. Unable to hide another grin, he said conversationally, "So, what'cha doing out on a night like this?"

Shido gave a small grunt, and in a scathing tone proclaimed, "We had a job together, but Kazuki's too **_afraid_** to go home." For a guy without eyebrows, Shido sure could summon up a glare...

"...I'm sorry." Came the soft voice of Kazuki of the Strings, from behind the veil of hair. He pushed back an auburn sheet, his eyes fixed on Emishi's tile.

"Now, now," The Bloody Joker waved his hands as if waving away the tension. "It's okay to be scared of storms! Everyone's got some dirty little secret." Emishi smirked.

"...It's not because of the storm that I don't want to go home."

Both Emishi and Shido sported expressions of surprise.

The shorter brunette tilted his head. "Oh?"

Kazuki gave a small smile. "Ah, never-mind."

"What's wro-" Shido thumped Emishi on the back of his head.

"We're sopping wet. Got anything we can borrow until these clothes dry?"

Emishi's grin became positively wicked. "Nope. Nothing I have would fit you, Shido, however, _Kazuki_..."

* * *

Five minutes later, Shido emerged from Emishi's bathroom in nothing but a towel. Glaring at everything in the shorter man's bedroom, as Emishi himself wasn't present, Shido cursed the clown and his skinniness. Visions of strangling the infernal twit dancing through his head, the beastmaster strode (best he could while holding a towel up) towards the door. 

In the living room, Kazuki and Emishi sat on the floor. Kazuki's expression was a strange one- a mix of a glare and a smile. Emishi had changed into his PJs, and was toying with his shades, looking disinterested, while Kazuki wore a small shirt that was loose, but barely reached his slender hips, and-

"Are you wearing women's underwear?"

The threadmaster flushed guiltily, and tugged the shirt down. Shido's eyes followed the movement involuntarily. "...Yes. These were the only things Emishi could find that were clean." He switched his legs so that they were bent to one side instead of crossed. The beastmaster couldn't help but stare at the smooth, open skin for a minute before he remembered where he was.

Emishi's head shot up from examining his sunglasses. "Talkin' bout me?" His eyes met Shido's, then too were drawn to Kazuki's long, slender legs. Then over to Shido's exposed chest. Back and forth Emishi looked, unable to decide where to stare unabashedly. Like watching a tennis match between Venus and Serena.

Shido's eye twitched. "**E-mi-shi**." He growled, stressing the syllables.

"That's my name, don't wear out! Heh heh heh, well...the storms dying down, isn't it?" Emishi tilted his head at Kazuki, who was also watching Shido with interest. "Do you want to try to get home once your clothes dry?"

"NO! I mean," Kazuki gave a nervous chuckle. "I was hoping we could stay the night?"

Watching Emishi's next look, Shido had to admit, the ability to leer at two people on opposite sides of the room at once was impressive. With wicked amusement, the shorter man drawled, "Who am I to deny the company of two attractive men like yourselves?"

With a frown, Shido wondered if staying the night with these two would be such a good idea. Granted, they weren't as crazy as Ginji and the snake-bastard, but...

More than what he felt for Madoka, he'd always had a sort of..._thing_... for his androgynous friend; something he'd never once pursued, for several reasons, only one being Juubei Kakei. Another reason was the jovial Emishi. He'd always been drawn to the laughing fool, despite anything he might have said. He'd never bother deciding which one he 'really cared for' or any of that romance-novel shit. He cared for them both, but never had Shido thought of being romantically involved with either - Kazuki had Juubei, and that was obvious, and Emishi was straight as a man could be wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

"I think I'd better go when my stuff is dry."

"Aw, c'mon!" Emishi made a ridiculous show of pouting and grumbling like a spoiled little kid. "...Never do anything **fun**...grr... meanie-Shido..."

"Please, Shido-san?" Kazuki turned wide, innocent amber eyes upon him.

Damn it, they double-teamed him.

He made a point to roll his eyes and sigh heavily. "...Fine, whatever! One night with you two won't kill me." He plopped down next to Kazuki.

Kazuki flashed a brilliant smile and scooted closer, while Emishi whooped for joy.

Falling dramatically on the couch, the laughing fool pointed out, "My cousin got into a hissy fit last time she was here, and ran her foot through my television!" Emishi was all smiles. "So we can't watch that! What else would you guys like to do...?" His voice dropped as he said insinuatingly, "I know plenty of **games **we can play, _heh heh_..."

"Let's play cards." Shido responded shortly. He was not blushing, he was not blushing...

"Nuuu!" Emishi shot up, flailing. "We can't do that! You play cards when there's nothing _better _to do! My home's not **_boring_**!"

Kazuki and Shido exchanged arched-eyebrows looks.

"Besides," The shorter brunette smirked. "I only like playing 'Strip Poker', and neither of you are wearing enough clothes for that, heh heh heh..."

Kazuki turned red again, adjusting his itty-bitty shirt. Shido just glowered and tightened his headband, which he was NOT going to remove, no matter how soggy it was.

"I think my cousin has my board games, so..." Emishi drummed his fingers on his knees. "I guess we can play a word game, or-ooh! 'I spy' or 'Riddly-diddly-dee-dee-dee'!"

"'Riddly'-?" Kazuki echoed, stretching out his legs and leaning his head on Shido's shoulder. Both men stared.

Snapping out of the trance, Emishi stood up and sing-songed, "Riddly-diddly-dee-dee-dee, I see something you can't see, and the colors are..."

Minutes passed.

"...Hm..." Emishi kept surveying the room, searching for the perfect object. Shido yawned. Kazuki ran clever fingers through his hair, untangling the snarls that had gathered in the impressive length. Occasionally a few strands would brush Shido's exposed skin, making him shiver.

When some fell into his lap, the beastmaster started, and snapped, "Just pick something, Emishi!"

"Fine! Pink and white!"

"Kazuki's panties-er, underwear." He ignored Emishi's whine of 'aww!' and commanded gruffly, "Let's play another game."

Shifting the somewhat-tangled river of hair over one shoulder, the red-faced Kazuki offered, "I know a few string-tricks I could show you guys."

_"Oh really?_"

Kazuki blinked at the sly tone. "Um..." He turned pink. "Not like** that**..."

"Aww, too bad." Emishi grinned widely, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Hey! Let's play..._truth or dare_!"

Shido groaned, "No, not that!"

Kazuki, however, looked almost...excited? "Sure! I've never played that game before."

Emishi raised his eyebrows. "What rock have you been living under?"

Kazuki blinked. "I didn't say I don't know what it is, I just haven't **played** it," he explained.

Emishi **cackled**. Yes, **_cackled_**.

"Oh, this is going to be fun..."

It took much double-teaming and Emishi almost climbing into Shido's lap to get his consent.

"None of that firehouse-stuff, alright? We're keeping this simple." The reluctant participant commanded, shoving the pleading man further away from his towel.

The other two nodded.

"Okay, you can start, Emishi." offered Kazuki.

The Bloody Joker rubbed his hands together gleefully. "...Shido! No! Kazuki...Muahahaha...Shido, no, Kazuki...! Shiiiiido..." he drawled, moving his face close to Shido's.

Feeling flustered, Shido leaned back... and bumped into Kazuki. They had moved their seats to the couch for the game, and his hand had landed right on the Threadmaster's thigh. Oh, _fuck_. Shido snatched it back in a flash.

"Truth or **Dare...**" It could safely be assumed that anything dared by Emishi would be horrible, but who knew what he'd make you fess up to if truth was picked.

"-KAZUKI!"

Shido breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Um, truth?"

"Are you gay?"

Shido choked.

"Yes." Kazuki responded without hesitation. "Is it my turn now?"

"Uh-huh..." but Emishi was watching Shido with hooded eyes.

"Emishi, Truth or Dare?"

Snapping to and smirking confidently, Emishi responded, "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to..." Kazuki put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. He could get some actual clothes, or make Emishi... "-wear women's undergarments."

He looked horrified. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? I am."

"Yes, well, you're..." Pretty. And gay. And apparently, also witty. Shido stopped for a minute. Wasn't that in a song...?

"I'm what? Stereotyping, now?" Kazuki pitched forward, some of his hair falling across his face. "I'm still a man, and this thing _chafes_."

Emishi also leaned forward. "**I wouldn't know**."

"You will in a little bit," Kazuki shot back arrogantly. "Unless you're too much of a _wuss_ to follow the rules."

Emishi's mouth fell open in a little 'o'.

Shido, who's lap this was taking place over, gulped and tried not to appear strangely turned on by these transactions.

Emishi's eyes narrowed. "_Fine!_ What **color**, oh great chafing one?"

"Red."

A few minutes later, Emishi sat back down on the couch, mismatched red lacy underwear and silk bra over his pajamas. Kazuki crossed his arms, looking miffed. Shido was now concerned on what would they do to **him**.

"So, Kazuki, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw, you picked that last time!"

"And you picked _me_ last time."

"So?"

"'_So_'?"

"_Fine_, Shido!"

"You can't change your person!"

Enough was enough. Placing a hand on both of their chests, he pushed them back into the cushions. "Stop acting like three-year-olds! Emishi, I pick truth, now ask your question." If he didn't at least get one round, neither brunette would let him live it down.

"Okay, then, are _you_ gay?"

He sharply withdrew his hands, as if burned. Both men were watching his reaction closely.

"I..."

* * *

EVIL Author's Ending Notes: CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorries, no actual action in this one. Or anything, really. So, tell me what you thought! Should I continue? No? 


End file.
